


What Is It About Elevators?

by thatnerdemily



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemily/pseuds/thatnerdemily
Summary: Andrew Underhill has an interview for his dream job which he is running late for. Getting stuck in an elevator was not part of his plan.Based off the prompt: Holding the elevator for them and getting off on the same floor.





	What Is It About Elevators?

**Author's Note:**

> To the lovely C. Thank you for this adorable prompt. Follow her [here](https://schmicosmalec.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Andrew Underhill could not believe that he was going to be late for the first interview he had managed to land after completing his degree in security management. Four whole years of his life to obtain this degree and he was about to throw away his first shot because he couldn’t be bothered to set his alarm for the right time. He ran up the street, foregoing a cab as traffic was hell at this time of morning. Looking up at the building in front of him, he sighed happily, preparing himself for the questions to come.

The building was impressive from the outside. Andrew was already setting up security protocols and camera placements in his head. He walked in, noticing the lack of security in the lobby and shook his head. This place could really use his expertise. He walked over to the receptionist, leaning over the desk to try and catch her attention.

“Hello, I’m Andrew. Underhill. Here for an interview for the head of security position?” The receptionist nodded, seemingly uninterested in being there before pointing over to a set of elevators in the back of the building. “You don’t want to check my ID? Or let anyone know I’m coming?” She shook her head, her eyes never leaving her computer. Andrew laughed, his palm slapping on the desk as he headed to the elevators.

“Floor five!” The receptionist shouted after him causing a very intense eye roll from Andrew. He pressed the elevator button, taking a look around for security cameras. When he saw none, he shook his head. The doors opened with a ping and he stepped inside, pressing the button for floor number five. Before the doors could close, he heard a shout.

“Hold the elevator!” Andrew stuck his hand between the doors, peeking his head out to see who was coming. He immediately saw the most well dressed man he’d seen in a very long time. His brown hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail making every part of him look pulled together. The black button down fit perfectly to his chest while the navy velvet suit jacket covering it was as crisp as could be. Apparently, the other man seemed to notice his staring and chuckled lightly. “I’m in the elevator. You can stop holding the doors now.” Andrew cleared his throat, moving back inside the elevator and trying to contain the blush on his face.

“Sorry,” he replied softly, looking at the buttons then back at the other man. “Umm, floor?” He said lamely, motioning vaguely towards the elevator buttons.

“I am also going to the fifth floor. Thanks for asking.” Andrew nodded, looking around the elevator to try and avoid eye contact with the man. The last thing Andrew needed was to be turned on before an interview he was late for. “Lorenzo,” the other man said, pulling Andrew out of his thoughts. He nodded, not really knowing how to respond. Another chuckle left the man, Lorenzo and Andrew couldn’t help but think about how well that name fit him.

“Andrew. I’m, uh, Andrew.” Lorenzo stuck his hand out for Andrew to shake. The second their hands touched, it felt like Andrew’s world shook. Soon he realized that it wasn’t just him. The elevator stalled and the lights flickered, causing a wave of panic to flood through Andrew. He pressed the buttons with the hand not currently grasping Lorenzo’s, the thought of removing his hand from the other man’s never reaching his brain.

“Looks like we’re stuck here,” Lorenzo said, his voice filled with nonchalance. Andrew’s eyes widened as he finally pulled his hand from Lorenzo’s to pry at the elevator doors.

“We can’t be! I have an interview in like 2 minutes.” He pried at the doors again, not making any headway. “I woke up late and actually got here relatively on time which was a miracle because no matter how you travel, New Yorkers are constantly trying to get in your way.” Lorenzo leaned against the back of the elevator doors, smiling at the man in front of him. He could see the panic spreading all over Andrew’s face and resting a hand on his arm to try and comfort him.

“What are you interviewing for?” Andrew turned around, his eyes glancing from the hand on his arm to Lorenzo’s eyes. He immediately felt his panic fall away and moved to lean next to the man, their arms brushing slightly.

“A security position, which the place really needs.” He replied, running a hand through his hair.

“Why do you say that?” Lorenzo leaned his head back against the wall, tilting it so he could look over at Andrew. Andrew sighed, realizing the elevator wasn’t going anywhere before before pointing to the camera in the elevator.

“See that?” Lorenzo nodded, glancing up at the camera but not for long as he really wanted to be looking at Andrew. “That camera isn’t even functioning right now. There should be camera’s on the outside perimeter over the doors and at the side entrance. There should be security posted in the lobby and the poor excuse for a receptionist should be checking IDs at the door before letting a stranger wander into the building. I could not be Andrew Underhill here for an interview and Hannibal Lecter here to murder the fifth floor.” Andrew said simply, crossing his arms across his chest. Lorenzo let out another laugh causing the other man to let a small smile grace his lips. Andrew couldn’t help but notice how beautiful his laugh was. He really wanted to keep making him laugh.

“So, Hannibal Lecter, the camera doesn’t work in here?” Lorenzo commented, turning to face Andrew. “Hmm… How interesting is that?” He licked his lips, taking a step closer to Andrew. Before either of them could say anything, the elevator roared to life and the bell sounded that they were at the fifth floor. Lorenzo took a step out of the elevator with Andrew close behind him. Before he could speak to the receptionist, Lorenzo stuck his hand out much to Andrew’s surprise.

“It was nice to meet you, Lorenzo.” Andrew said politely, smiling up at the other man. Lorenzo smiled wider, using both his hands to cover Andrew’s.

“Can you start next Monday?” Andrew’s eyes widened, tightening his grip on Lorenzo’s hand.

“I’m sorry, what?” Lorenzo laughed, leaning against the receptionist’s desk.

“Lorenzo Rey, CEO of Rey Inc. Hirer of a very cute Head of Security, if you’ll take the job that is.” Andrew nodded slowly, trying to stop his hands from shaking in Lorenzo’s hand. “Izzy here will give you all the details. Izzy dear, Monday morning clear my schedule so I can show Andrew around.” Izzy tried to hide her giggles, both at Lorenzo’s words and Andrew’s face.

“Sure thing, Mr. Rey.” Lorenzo walked backwards towards his office, tossing one more glance at Andrew on his way back.

“Nice to meet you, Hannibal.” Andrew laughed and ran his hands over his face, glancing over at Izzy who’s laughter was unhidable now.

“Shut up.” He said, his eyes still staring at the door Lorenzo disappeared into. He couldn’t wait to start his first day if his boss was that beautiful man. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me and request prompts (apparently I'm writing Reyhill as well as Malec now) on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
